monstersuperleaguefandomcom-20200215-history
Summoning
Special Shop Players can purchase summons from the Special Shop by using Astrogems. Players can purchase an individual summon for 60 18px or a group purchase of ten summons that comes with an additional 11th guaranteed variant Astromon for a total of 600 18px. Special Shop pulls only summon Astromon of the basic elements (Fire, Water, Wood) and can summon Astromon from 3 to 5 rank. Purchasing summons from the Special Shop also gives the player Crystals which can be used to purchase items from the Crystal Shop. One Special Shop summon gives 3 crystals, and a 10+1 summons for 600 astrogems results in 33 crystals. Eggs Players will sometimes receive eggs by completing normal quests, special events, through push notice events, or by purchasing them from shops for gold or medals. Eggs come in various tiers, with each tier summoning Astromons of a specific star rank. Below are all of the eggs available within the game. Secret Egg Low.png Mid Secret Egg.png Secret Egg High.png Secret Egg Legendary.png Light／Dark Egg Low.png Light／Dark Egg High.png Supreme Light Dark Egg.png Fiery Egg.png Ocean Egg.png Grassy Egg.png Light Egg.png Dark Egg.png Heroic Secret Egg.png Legendary Golden Egg.png Rebirthing Players can sacrifice a number of Astromons of X Star rank or higher in order to summon a new Astromon from that month’s Rebirth List. Using variant Astromon increases the chance of the summoned Astromon also being a variant. 3 Star Rebirths: Players can sacrifice 5 Astromons of natural 3 Star rank or higher Cost per Rebirth: 10,000 4 Star Rebirths: Players can sacrifice 3 Astromons of natural 4 Star rank or higher Cost per Rebirth: 30,000 5 Star Rebirths: Players can sacrifice 3 Astromons of natural 5 Star rank Cost per Rebirth: 1,000,000 Rebirth lists refresh roughly once every month and can contain one or several different Astromon. Normally all element types are present, but it’s ultimately up to the 4:33 devs. |} Soulstones Soulstones can be purchased from the Shady Shop or obtained by completing Guardian Dungeons. When the player has collected enough Soulstones of an Astromon, the player can summon that Astromon for a 18px cost. The number of Soulstones needed and cost to summon an Astromon depend on the Astromon's star rank. Rarer Astromon require more stones and more gold in order to be summoned. Fusion Fusion allows the player to sacrifice specific Astromon they currently have in order to summon a different Astromon, often one that is stronger or harder to obtain. Each fusion consumes the two base Astromon and summons a new Astromon with random gem slots. Fusion summoned Astromon also have a chance of being a variant. Using a variant Astromon(s) in a fusion does not guarantee that the summoned Astromon will also be a variant nor is there any evidence that it increases your chance of summoning a variant like in Rebirth. Although 4:33 periodically offers special Astromon fusions for a limited amount of time (ex. L/D Gatito, Venus, etc.) the most common use for Fusion at the moment is to obtain a Light Shiva. |} Exotic Fusion Baby Shark (December 2019): Astral Incubator The Astral Incubator is the only way to summon the Astromon, Jinn within the game. Players are required to collect 200 Astral Essences and use 300,000 to summon the Astromon. The element and gem slots are random and determined at the time of summoning. Only the base three elements (Fire/Water/Wood) can be summoned. Astral Essences can be obtained by successfully clearing a floor within the Dragon Dungeon. Hero's Contract After a player has completed their 7-day login event (given to all new players) they will be given the chance to create a contract with one of three available 5 Astromon. Players must log in every day for a total of 15 days. Each day grants the player a reward, with the last day being an evo.1 of the Astromon they picked. Failure to log in will break the chain and the player will have to create a new contract. Current Astromon Choices | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} |} Contract of Light A second, Light Astromon contract is available once the player reaches level 30. Players can pick one of three Astromon: Valkyrie, Arthur, or Odin. The player must be level 45 to complete the contract. For players already level 45 when this was introduced, they must log in for 11 consecutive days. Contract of Darkness Available once you complete the light contract starting at level 46. You need to complete weekly missions for 5 consecutive weeks. Category:Contents